


Woke Up Sweating (From a Dream)

by wanderlustlover



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is trained to take any manner of things from hiding in trees for days, being shot, being tortured without making a sound or movement, so it doesn’t surprise Danny that he’s silent for this, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woke Up Sweating (From a Dream)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> Inspired by [this photoset](http://thebesteverseen.tumblr.com/post/103564855991/context-what-context-inspired-by-this-and-i), reblogged by [mcdannoarmy](http://mcdannoarmy.tumblr.com/), made by [ignem-feram](http://ignem-feram.tumblr.com/). For Laura [[Haole-Cop](http://haole-cop.tumblr.com/)], always.
> 
>   
> 

Steve is trained to take any manner of things from hiding in trees for days, being shot, being tortured without making a sound or movement, so it doesn’t surprise Danny that he’s silent for this, too. 

It’s not even hard to figure out why this is. 

Steve’s been living in bunks and tents, right in the boots of other men, for most of his adult life. Which would mean even handling this himself would be a silent endeavor of getting as little attention as possible. 

Even if Danny is used to more noise — soft laughter, rushed, breathy, instructions and pleading — he doesn’t consider what he does get anything lesser. 

Takes an insane amount of pride in every hiss of breath that is dragged in Steve’s nose, or between his teeth. Every time Steve’s fingers dig into his shoulders, his hair, his hips, his back, saying everything his mouth refuses to. Every time Steve’s body stutters into his and Steve’s control snaps, letting it sprint away without him. 

Every little ripped out groan.

Every time his name falls out, like it’s part of an entirely new language, quiet, rushed, demanding, broken and needy from those lips.


End file.
